Sesshomaru meets lilly
by Doggie Demon
Summary: When sesshomaru meets a friend of inuyasha and kagome's daughter,Kenshi, what will happen? I allow flamers. Arigato!-
1. Getting dropped off

Bla bla bla. Every one knows this...I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!!! But I do own the characters that I created. Characters Kenshi: Inuyasha and Kagome's daughter. Acts just like her Father. Is a half demon. Lilly: Girl that is from Kagome's time. Travels through the well  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!  
  
Sesshomaru meets Lilly  
  
HOLY CRAP! YOU HAVE AN UNCLE!?! Lilly asked. "Yes. But dad and I don't like him." Kenshi answered. "I want to meet him." "No you don't" "Please, Please, Please' "No Lilly I won't..." "OH FOR THE SAKE OF HELL JUST TAKE HER AND LEAVE HER THERE!" Inuyasha said. He never really liked Lilly. "INUYASHA!!" "What kagome?" "SIITTTTT!!!!" THUD "Oww. That one had to hurt." Lilly said trying not to laugh. "Shut up" was all that was heard from Inuyasha before Kenshi picked up lilly and dashed out of the den. ~15 minutes later~ "Are we there yet?" Lilly asked for the tenth time. "YES WE ARE HERE!! NOW JUST SHUT UP BAKA!" Kenshi replied. "Ok. When you see him call him Lord Sesshomaru. Got that? No Lord Fluffy like I call him or Sesshy." "YES O'CAPYTON!" Lilly answered. And with that Kenshi was out of there right when the door started to open......  
  
~ So how was it? This is my first story so I permit flamers. That way I can improve myself. Arigato. ^-^ ~Kenshi~ Jap guide BAKA: ( do I really have to say it?) it means stupid, idiot, of moron 


	2. Lilly meets lord Fluff I mean Lord Sessh...

YAY!!!!! Chapter 2!!!!!  
  
Again I will say....I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! (but I wish I did)  
  
Meeting Lord Fluff I mean Lord Sesshomaru  
  
When Sesshomaru opened the door and saw the human girl his eyes turned from having no expression to being filled with anger. "Lord Fluffy I..." Lilly started but realized what she had started to say and quickly covered her mouth with her hands. ' Ohh NO. My first mistake' she thought to herself. Sesshomaru was still staring at the girl with his hate filled eyes and raised his eyebrow.  
"Ummm...Lord Sesshomaru?" Lilly asked now noticing that he was still staring at her.  
"Um....I wanted to show you some things." She said but she noticed that he didn't even hear her that time because he had shifted his eyes upon another object that was coming there way. It was Jaken. "What is going on here lord Sess..." before Jaken could finish his sentence Lilly shouted out with pleasure "Aww a frog!"(Is he a frog or a toad? , ) She picked up the frog so she could look at him better. "UNHAND ME YOU SCRAWNY HUMAN!!" Jaken hollered. Lilly laughed until she was hit on the head with Jaken's stick. "Stupid Toad!" she shouted before she threw him over to the other side of the room. Right after she threw him Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and lifted her up. "Stop acting childish" He said in a calm voice to both Lilly and Jaken. (Jaken didn't hear him because he had been knocked out) "Yes lord Sesshomaru" Lilly responded. Keeping a firm grip on her wrist he dragged her inside......  
  
Ohh another cliffhanger! Tell me what you think  
  
~Kenshi~ 


	3. Technology

I own Inuyasha!! HAHAHAHA!!! AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME!!!! *Lawyers come after her* Ok ok I was just kidding!!! Geez. They can't take a joke. Warning!: Sesshomaru might be a little bit out of character  
  
Technology  
  
Sesshomaru had dragged Lilly all the way to a room that only had a small table in it. "Wow this room sure is decorative" Lilly said in sarcasum underneath her breath. "I heard that you little weakling." Sesshomaru said. 'I have got to learn to keep my mouth shut' Lilly said to herself.  
When they where both seated at the table Lilly pulled out a lead pencil from her backpack and started putting lead into it. Sesshomaru's expression turned from the I-don't-care look to a that's-awesome look. She started to draw on the table. "What are you doing wench?!" Sesshomaru growled grabbing her wrist. "Look and watch." Was all that Lilly said. Lilly than finished what she was drawing. "See" Lilly said pointing to the now finished drawing. She than turned over the lead pencil and used the eraser to make the drawing disappear. "Here. Now you try." She handed the pencil to Sesshomaru. He was clueless. "Here. Let me help you." She said...  
  
Giving credit to Steph (a.k.a Lilly) for coming up with this story. I added a couple of new things. Anyway I ran out of time to type more. I'll update soon! Bye Bye ~Kenshi~ 


	4. Enter Rin

Gomen that it took me forever. Enjoy the chapter.   
  
I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Enter Rin  
  
"Here.. Let me help you." Lilly placed her hand on top of his making him flinch a little. She then drew a simple face. She supervised as Sesshomaru turned the pencil over and erased the face.

Rin had come home shortly after Sesshomaru erased the picture. She spotted the contraption and bowed in front of Sesshomaru asked if she could 'draw'.

With a simple nod of his head Rin cheerfully ran over to Lilly begging her to teach her how to use the pencil. So Sesshomaru would get angry about making even more marks on the table She took out paper. Sesshomaru watched with no emotion as the future woman taught the little girl how to write, draw, and use the eraser.  
  
That's all that I have so far. Please R&R  
  
Sayanora Doggie Demon


End file.
